


So I Dare You To Let Me Be Your One And Only

by ppacespearb



Series: One & Only [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I just love them, Idiots in Love, M/M, The End, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: "(...) Yeah I remember it. And it’s my specialty to chase you like hell. I’ll keep doing it. Until you stop running away from me like hell.”orHyunjin finally stopped running away from Changbin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: One & Only [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879225
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	So I Dare You To Let Me Be Your One And Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leefrecklix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/gifts).



> the last part! (3/3)
> 
> it was quite a journey huh? if you came here without having read the other two parts, please check them first!!!
> 
> english is not my native language.
> 
> oh! and you may want to check the playlist: https://tinyurl.com/y35jr29f

He ran through the campus, cursing himself for being this late. He was not like that, but it became a habit after the winter holidays. "Sorry, Daehwi." Hyunjin wiped the sweat from his forehead, tying the blond hair reaching his shoulders in a ponytail. "In whose bedroom were you this time?" His short friend asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows. "In mine. Just ask Jinyoung if you don't believe it. Quit being a tease." 

"Whoever said it is not here anymore!" Daehwi raises his hands in defense. "So, what do we have for today?" Hyunjin started doing all kinds of extra curricular activities, one of them was to help in the sewing workshop of senior students. "They asked for a haute couture sketch." Jin sighed. "They want a croqui map or the whole model?" 

"They want even the kind of fabric." 

That would be a long afternoon. 

Hyunjin was not the best draftsman in the world, but he was learning, and putting huge effort on it. He wished he could ask Changbin for help.

And again Changbin was in his mind. 

Practically 3 months had passed. He was going through a Changbin detox. Not that it was working, he kept remembering his best friend every day, especially when trying to find any trace of him in the guys he went out with. One of them was really similar, physically speaking, his name was Hui. 

Hyunjin ghosted Hui after a week.

.

.

.

“So, whose birthday is tomorrow?” Bae Jinyoung, his roommate, asked when he went rustling exhausted for the day. “Oh shit. It’s already 19th?” Hyunjin almost forgot his own birthday. Things weren’t the same anymore indeed. “I won't let you forget your own birthday, you need to forget other things, and a person. But not the day when you brought light to the world!” And that was how Jinyoung was, even with a frown he really put himself to the job of cheering Hyunjin up. After all, it was he who had to endure incessant days of crying after the winter holidays. “I appreciate your concern, but I don't think I’m in the mood to celebrate something.” Hyunjin had that sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Oh, please, stop! We’re at least going out to eat something, I’m not taking a no as an answer.” Jinyoung grabbed his roommate's arm, a little too tight. “Yeah, yeah, we can discuss this tomorrow! Now get off my ass. I need a shower and many hours of sleep.”

.

.

.

He couldn’t sleep. 

Not while remembering all his other birthdays. When Changbin was there, ever since Hyunjin was born. The feeling of emptiness was about to kill him, the lump in his throat made him want to throw up. He had to get up, careful not to wake up his roommate, he took out his phone and went to the common area. What if he asked just once about how Changbin was to the boys? Like a painful birthday present to himself. Jin ignored all the birthday messages he received after midnight, and called Jeongin, the only one who could be awake at that hour.

“There's a birthday boy calling me!” Yang answered the call by the second ring. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I couldn’t.” He thought he could do it without crying, but his voice was already trembling. “I miss you. And the guys, I wish you were here with me.”

“We could make a video call, like we did last year, after lunch, what do you think?” 

“It would be nice.” Hyunjin took a deep breath, it remained silent for a second. “Innie…” 

“Huh?!” 

“How is he?” 

“Jinnie…” He seemed to be thinking hard to answer him. “You avoid talking about it since the day you’re gone. Why now?” A tired exhale. “You know him very well. I bet you know how he is. But, I think he is starting to be ok by now, if that's what you want to know. We don’t let him do anything crazy.” Jeongin wondered if he should keep talking, thought that maybe it was finally an appropriate time to call it out. “This could have been much less painful if you had just talked. It would have been easier for everyone.” 

“It would be easy for you.” 

“So tell me how easy has it been, if now, after three months you're still crying and missing him?”

Hyunjin sobbed, being hard to swallow the truth. “How could it even be possible? Why can't I stay away from him?”

“And why do you think you need to stay away from him? You spent your entire life with him. Your friendship could be much greater than this whole misunderstanding.” 

“I don't think he will want to talk to me anymore.” Hyunjin could no longer hold back his own tears, placing his face on one of the cushions on the armchair of the common area, with no intentions of waking up anyone. “Take a shot. At least unblock him or… I don’t know. It's okay if things don't go back to normal between you both. But at least we’ll go through that burial atmosphere.”

“I don’t know, Innie… I shouldn't have asked… Nothing will change, by the way.” 

“Hyunjin, please, listen to your baby bread.” Jeongin tried to make him smile by saying that, succeeding. “You love him. You'll never stop loving him. Your feelings have not diminished until now, have they?” Hyunjin didn't respond, but he knew he was agreeing. “He loves you. I don't know how, but I know he does, and I know that you mean the world to him. Please. Give it a chance.”

Jeongin waited patiently until Hyunjin stopped crying. “So what do you think?”

“I’ll think about it. I swear.” Jin grizzled. “Thank you, baby bread. I’m sorry to bother you this late.” 

“Tsc. Shut up. I’m here for you. Please, get your head back together. Try to enjoy your day, and then try to reflect on it some. I love you birthday boy. I’ll be here if you need me to tell you some truths again.” 

“Thank you. I love you too, Innie.”

.

.

.

He glared at the bread on his plate, then took a bite starring the man on the other side of the table. They were in a coffee shop across the street from the hotel he was staying. 

“I don’t know how you got my number, but now I understand why Hyunjin is completing on his knees for you. You’re… Pretty charming.” Jinyoung drank his Iced Americano, paying attention to every movement of the guy in front of him, trying to figure out how many tattoos he had, they went from neck to arms. 

Changbin moved uncomfortably. So that handsome, skinny and tall guy was Hyunjin’s roommate? Not that he was taller than Hyunjin, however for Binnie the vast majority of people were quite tall.

Maybe he was feeling jealous?

“I'm sorry if I looked like a stalker, I really needed help.” He finished eating the bread. “What time does his classes end today?”

“Hmmm. He's been leaving the Fridays free, so I think after noon he should have some lunch and go straight to the dorm, then you can arrive around eleven. I already warned the security, you’re allowed to enter.” Jinyoung looked for something in the backpack he was carrying. “Here’s the key.” But when Changbin reached for it, he took it back. “I hope you guys solve this. And please, if he asks you to leave, just leave. I can't handle his suffering anymore. I really love him and have him as my roommate, but since the incident between you two, he's miserable. So, fix things up. I really don’t wanna have to fight you, I don’t pick fights I might lose.” The last comment made Changbin laugh. “I’ll try my best. Thank you. Bae Jinyoung, right?” 

“Just Jinyoung. I'm trusting you, Changbin.”

.

.

.

_ Life sucks. _ That was what Hyunjin thought.

He was living his astral hell right on his birthday. “Who said you could use the senior studio?” The girl was staring at him looking like she was about to murder someone. “I… We helped in the workshop, they said that we could use the studio for the samples.” Daehwi was panicking, trying to justify their presence. They had never seen that woman before. “Hyolyn, why are you scaring the kids?” A very tall guy came in, he smiled and had a calm voice. “Hi, Jinnie, Hwi. I’m sorry, I forgot to warn her that I let you use here.”

“Are you adopting second year students now?” The dark haired woman, Hyolyn, looked scandalized. “They are very helpful, you would know if you were not too busy hanging out with the whole college instead of worrying about your graduation.” He kept his soft tone. “Watch your mouth, Hyungwon.” She kept staring angrily at the students. It lasted for a few seconds and then she stepped out loudly. Hyungwon giggled. "Don't mind her. Do you guys need some help?"

.

.

.

By the end of the morning Hyunjin was already exhausted. Daehwi abandoned him to have lunch with other colleagues, saying that later they would meet to celebrate Jin's birthday, so he went to the cafeteria alone. He was unhappy. Perhaps it was the strangest birthday of his life. 

Something was missing.

Not something. A someone. 

He took his phone to check over the messages.

Sungie 🐿️: hey hot blonde birthday boy! tell us when u will be able to call us. love uuuuu. enjoy ur day!!!! 

That one was in the group without Changbin. He had no further contact with his best friend. Hyunjin let a sigh, typing:

Jinnie✨: laterrrrr. i’m a bit tired. tough morning 🤯🤯🤯.

The blonde finished lunch and went to the dorm. When the door opened, he let the backpack slip through his fingers, blinking several times until he could process who was the person sitting on his bed. 

Changbin held a cupcake with a small candle on it.

“Happy birthday, fairy prince.” 

“Wha… What… How? How did you get in here?” That was too much for his brain. “What are you doing here? Why? Why are you here?” And why the hell were Changbin’s hair ginger? “I came to wish my best friend a happy birthday.” Bin got up and approached slowly. “Can you at least accept it?”

“No. No. Why?” And he was tearing up. “You shouldn't be here. Go away!” He opened the door, signaling Changbin to leave. “Jinnie, please.” He left the cupcake on the table next to the bed. “GET OUT!” Hyunjin looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact, seeing Changbin's black boots getting closer. 

_ Why wasn't he leaving? _

“Hyunjin, I promise I will leave. But only if you can tell me that looking me in the eyes.” He kept his voice low. "Look at me." It was a struggle to hold back the tears, but Hyunjin tried, raising his face, his lips quivering. He had never ever seen Changbin this sad, dark circles were big under his eyes, like someone had died.  _ Just ask him to leave. You can do this. _ He took a deep breath:

“You lost your cheeks.” It was what came out. Hyunjin closed the door behind him, defeated. He walked in tiny steps until he reached his own bed, sitting there, counting slowly, trying to calm his hurt racing heart. There was a gift wrapped. “This is for you.” Changbin followed him, pointing to the package. The awkward silence remained as Hyunjin took the gift, opening it slowly. 

It was too much for him to handle.

Changbin had to restrain himself to not wrap him in his arms, as Jin's shoulders started to shake. Hyunjin strummed the board, paying attention to every detail of the drawing. “It’s wonderful.” Of course it was a black and white work, Binnie’s specialty, it was a re-reading of a childhood picture of them, they were in their mom’s laps, but with the woman’s faces blurred in rusty hairstrokes, the only thing in pure realism was their smiles, capturing the true friendship and love for each other. “Why are you doing this to me?” Jin's suffering was explicit in his tone, he kept his red from all the crying eyes on the gift, overwhelmed. “I swear I have never had any intention to do anything to you, Jinnie. I just wanna understand your feelings… And… And maybe… understand mine as well.” Changbin started, being careful with his words, walking on eggshells, he sat by Hyunjin’s side. “What do you want to understand about my feelings?” 

“I don’t know… Like… How did you realize you were in love with me?”

Hyunjin needed courage to face his best friend, holding a lot of air in his lungs, letting it out in a heavy sigh, he looked down at his own hands. “I don’t know. I really don’t… Cuz’ I think it was before I realized I was gay. But… Remember when I was sixteen, and I tried to avoid you for a whole week, but you kept chasing me like hell, and asking me what was going on?” 

Changbin almost laughed at the irony. “Just like how have you been doing now… Yeah I remember it. And it’s my specialty to chase you like hell. I’ll keep doing it. Until you stop running away from me like hell.” Jinnie held his breath, a twinge of guilt in his chest. “Whatever. You put me against the wall, and I finally told you that I was gay… And I would never have imagined that your reaction would be to hug me and say that I was perfect.” Hyunjin had managed to stop crying, wiping his face with the back of his hands. “In that hug I realized with a hundred percent certainty that I was in love with you. Absolutely no turning back.” 

The room remained silent for a few seconds. “Wanna know a funny story?” Changbin asked, making Jinnie look at him. “In that couple of months I learned a lot about myself. I realized that I didn't know much about myself cause I had you. And you always know everything about me.” For the first time Hyunjin noticed how much that was true, remembering when Felix and Bin dated, and Felix always questioned about Binnie never to Binnie himself, but to Hyunjin. “A customer asked me… What my favorite thing in the world was. Like, something that I liked so much, and I was unable to answer it. At first cuz’ I didn't know…” Changbin timidly slipped his hands until they found Hyunjin's. “Then… the only thing that came into my mind…” It seemed like he had forgotten how to form sentences. “My favorite thing…” He looked directly into Hwang's eyes, his fingers putting the strands of the blonde hair behind his ears. “My favorite thing is to hear you laugh.”

Hyunjin only realized he was holding his breath again because he had to let it out.

"I'm sorry I was so dumb that took me 24 years to realize it. But, you already knew, right? How dumb and slow am I to figure things out." Jin couldn’t hold back a giggle. “See? This is my favorite thing. So, can my favorite guy stop running away from me?” Hyunjin didn't answer, just pressed his lips against Changbin's. They kissed with nothing but love emanating from them. Tongues slowly touching, but the softness quickly became something urgent. Bin grabbed Jinnie’s waist, bringing him to his lap. He really missed his fairy prince. 

He was about to pull Hyunjin's shirt when the door opened.

“OH SHIT. Oh! I’m sorry!” Jinyoung's face was flushed, and he let out a nervous chuckle. “I thought you were already at the hotel! But, just forget about me, I was never here!” He left fast, shutting the door. “Hotel?” Hyunjin asked, confused, ears red like tomatoes, but not leaving Changbin’s lap. “Maybe I’m here since yesterday, and maybe I rented a hotel room for us to celebrate your birthday after we go out with your friends.” Bin shrugged, pouting. “What? And how does he… Oh!” Hyunjin slapped his own forehead. “That traitor! He was the one who let you in. How did you know him?”

Bin couldn't help but kiss Jin's cheeks. "I have my methods." Taking Hyunjin’s lips again. They make out a bit, not crossing boundaries, after all the door was still unlocked. Jinnie needed to pull back for air. 

"So… I'm not asking for anything, I'm not Jisunging you." They both giggled. "I just want to know how I should introduce you to my friends… Like, my best friend? Or my… boyfriend!?" Changbin was melting over the cuteness of the question. Asking himself how he got that lucky, how could that gorgeous guy never give up on his love for him? "I don't know. Maybe both answers? Like "Hi, that's my handsome best friend that's also my handsome boyfriend. Did you know that he is the best tattoo artist of the country?"" Hyunjin chortled bending his head, his whole body shaking with the sound of his genuine laugh. 

Yes. The favorite thing in the world for Changbin. He didn't need anything more than that. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his now boyfriend, smiling from ear to ear. 

"It sounds like the perfect answer." 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> THE EEEEEEEEEND! thanku so much for getting here. i hope you enjoyed it!!!! 
> 
> you can also follow me on twitter: @ppacespearb
> 
> if you like it, please comment! if you don’t like it also comment, i like constructive criticism!!


End file.
